Sleeping In The Shadows
by MyMidnightShadow
Summary: I will find him again. I will get my revenge.I won't forget. These words were my last thoughts as I faded into darkness. The shadows wrapped around me like they always do carrying my soul to safety. I will be born anew, but trapped in a human form. My power will grow but I must remain hidden. Let him think I'm dead, I will return when the time is right. First I must get stronger.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Just the oc.**

* * *

 _I will find him again..._

 _I will get my revenge..._

 _I won't forget..._

These words were my last thoughts as I faded into darkness. Th _e_ shadows wrapped around me like they always do carrying my soul to safety. I will be born anew, but trapped in a human form. My power will grow but I must remain hidden. Let him think I'm dead, I will return when the time is right. First I must get stronger.

I was reborn as a human child to a wealthy family growing up in Beverly Hills, USA. My human father was a retired Pro MMA fighter and had met his wife in Japan on a trip. He brought her back to the United States after he married her. I was born not long after that. My mother had died during childbirth and I was raised alone by my father. I took on my mother's maiden name as well as the name she wished to call me before her and my father had settled on another name they both agreed on. He had raised me to be a fighter like him up until I graduated high school and decide to attend a university abroad. Since I had visited my mother's side of the family during the summers in between school years. I lived with my mother's sister and her family in Tokyo while I attended the university. I appeared to be a normal young adult while hiding the demon inside. I indented to keep it that way. Any lower demons that were able to sense what I am, I deposed of. The time wasn't right to come out of hiding. Until then, I went on with my life.

I wasn't until a few months into my first semester until someone got bold enough to confront me. He was another student and had approached me in the library looking for a Japanese to English dictionary and couldn't find one. He asked to barrow mine. He appeared friendly but when he sat next to me I could sense the inhuman energy flowing from him. I held my guard up as he looked at me with calculating eyes.

"What are you?" I asked.

He didn't seem surprise at my question, I believed that he knew I could sense him. "I could ask you the same." He replied looking through my dictionary. I didn't show any fear on my face but my mind was screaming to run. How was he able to sense me when I had kept my energy in check? My curious nature took over I wanted to stay and find out who this man was. "You're sent says human," he said in a low voice so that the other students in the room couldn't hear, but I could hear him clear as day. "But though your energy is low, it says demon. I'm curious to see what you are." He looked up at me with calm eyes, the curiosity showed. I grabbed my books except the dictionary and stood.

"I think its best that you don't know." I looked at him with a glare. "You know what they say. Curiosity killed the cat." I said with a warning and walked away hoping that he was smart enough to never confront me again. As days passed, he didn't confront me, he watched from afar heeding my warning. I didn't mind as long as he kept his distance and asked no questions. I couldn't risk others knowing what I am, until one day he came up to me deciding not listen to my warning any longer.

I was waiting outside for my next class to start when he came up to me. My instinct was to growl and bare my teeth to warn him not to come any closer but I held my composure as he neared. "I mean you no harm. I just wish to speak to you." he said calmly as he approached me. With a polite smile he introduced himself hoping that I would do the same.

"Tsukino, Yuzuki "I replied as I got up from my spot under the big green Cherry Blossom tree in the middle of the campus. "I will meet you at the park nearby after class if you wish to speak. But keep in mind. If I feel threaten, I will not hesitate to kill you." I warned. I could see a small grin on his face as he seem satisfied with this.

I went to my class and took notes as the teacher went on about the history of medicine in the country. As soon as class ended I grabbed my things and began making my way outside the building. The sun was beginning to set as the red, orange, and yellows of the sky bled into one another. I headed down the sidewalk heading towards the park where the curious man would be waiting to speak. I could feel the shadows moving closer as the sun slowly died into the night. When darkness came, I felt safe as the shadows were my protectors. I felt uneasy as I neared the park and the shadows that surrounded me began to move violently. I could feel them tugging at me wanting me to go to them and hide. I stopped and turned as I felt the presence of another behind me. It wasn't the same energy as the student from my school. This one felt darker, cold, and dead as the shadows around me and his felt warm, familiar, and _alive_ like a forest waking up in the morning. Before I could respond a sharp pain in my side began to form. I turned to look and saw a small blade making its home there and my arms being restrained. I looked up and all I could see were sharp fangs slowly revealing themselves as the dark figure smiled.

"I heard that there was a demon of value living in this area but I didn't expect to find something like you here. You Hankage are so rare now that everyone thinks your extinct." it said. I began seeing red as my demon side began to rage with anger. Mainly angry for being injured and captured so easily. How could I have been so careless? I should have been more cautious when the student found out. I growled and began trying to break free of his hold. "I wouldn't move around too much. This blade of mine is coated with a paralyzing toxin the more you move the faster it'll go through your veins. I won't kill you just yet you see. I might just might get a better price with you alive. Since females are rare among your breed." I stopped moving as I could slowly feel my body going numb. I could feel my body shifting into my other form as the adrenaline began to trigger the transformation. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears as my body temperature dropped and my tail and ears began to appear showing the wolf hiding within. I felt a snap on my wrist as the figure twisted it with all his strength stopping the rest of my transformation. I growled with the pain and my legs collapsed under me with the toxin taking effect. "Can't have you doing that now. Looks like the poison is taking its effect." he said with a grin.

I smirked. "What do you know about Hankage?" I said as his shadows slowly began to stretch up towards his body unseen by him.

"Your pelts are known to give the wearer the ability to blend into the shadows. And some can even shift to mirror the form another." He said proudly.

"True, but what do you know of Pure Bloods?" I asked by this time his own shadow had crawled up his body and was beginning to drag him down. He began to panic and with that he released me trying to pull himself out from what appeared to be him sinking into the earth. I fell to the floor unable to move the lower half of my body, my form was slowly returning back to normal. He began to scream and with that I told the shadow to silence him. "Not only can we hid and travel among the shadows like the mixed Hankage your probably know. One with pure blood can control the shadows. We are called Half Shadow for a reason you know." I could hear his muffled screams grow louder and could see the horror in his eyes as head neared the earth. The shadows had suffocated and consumed him completely. I laid down on the cold ground exhausted. It had taken me a great amount of energy to slow down the toxin enough to be able control his shadow and to revert back to my human form before someone could find me in this state. I could hear footsteps approaching and quicken towards me, who I could only assume was the man from school that I had asked to meet me. As I could see was his figure blurred in my vision as I let sleep take over.

* * *

Note: Hankage is something I made up. Not sure if its a real word. Hope you guys enjoy be free to leave some feedback so I could write a better story for you readers to ejoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm going to try and post a new chapter every week. I make no promises though. School comes first.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own YYH**

* * *

One month earlier…

Life has been _normal_ over the past few years. I graduated high school, top of my class, and began attending a university. I would visit my friends at the temple from time to time but nothing interesting has happened. There have been a few incidents of demons causing trouble but nothing big enough to cause any alarm that Spirit World would need to call one us for assistance. Yusuke didn't attend high school but started apprenticing in Keiko's father's ramen shop to take over one day. Kuwabara graduated high school and is now attending med school. And Hiei came and went has he pleased between the Demon world and this one. No one really knows what he's been up to.

One afternoon while leaving my last class of the day I could feel an unusual though faint energy heading in my direction. The energy I sense isn't human, I'm surprised that I'm able to pick up on such a small amount of energy for it was either hidden very well or the demon it was coming from was very week. As it neared, I could clearly see that it was coming from a woman around my age. She was tall, slim figured with some toned muscles that didn't stand out to much, and long copper hair with waves that flowed past her mid back. Her skin is light and seemed flawless, but as she neared I could see a scar on her left shoulder for she was wearing a black spaghetti strap tank top and regular blue jeans. Her looks were above average at best, the only feature that stood out from this girl was her eyes. The brightest pale blue eyes I've ever seen. The color seems to match the sky on a sunny day. As she walked past me, everything about her sent told me that she is human. My curiosity got the best of me as I turn to follow her into the library unnoticed.

I didn't attempt to hide my energy as I began making my way towards her I had a feeling she was aware that I wasn't human as well. I needed something to confront her casually so that the other students in the room didn't notice anything unusual happening in the background then I noticed the dictionary next to her arm on the table. When I asked to barrow her it, she nodded watching me as I sat down next to her and looked for any change of emotion in her face. She kept a calm appearance as she asked me what I was. She spoke with an accent that I wasn't familiar with. I wondered where she could be from. I turn to the book in my hand as began casually searching through it. "I could ask you the same." I replied then spoke in a lower tone. "Your sent says human, but though your energy is low, it says demon. I'm curious to see what you are." I looked up at her to see what kind of reaction she would have. She silently got up from her seat and grabbed her things for the exception of the book in my hands and glared at me with such intensity it showed that she felt threatened and was serious when she meant "Curiosity killed the cat." I noticed from the corner of my eye that my shadow moved though I didn't. _Interesting..._ I thought as I watch her leave with swiftness and elegance. I looked down at the dictionary that she had left behind in my hand. The demon side of me reacted with excitement to the challenge she unknowingly placed. _I'm going to have to approach her with caution from now on._ I stood up, with the dictionary in hand and made my way home.

Then next day Koenma called Yusuke, Kuwabara and I in. Hiei didn't show for Koenma had difficulty trying to reach him. Apparently there have been a spike in human deaths this past few months and has had the Prince in a panic. Yusuke didn't really seem interested enough to investigate. "This is the reason you called us?! Because more people are dying than usual?" He said rather annoyed.

"Calm down Urameshi and hear the kid out." Kuwabara said while trying to calm the former detective down. I took the files and looked at the map that Koenma had out and studied them. There were several pins on it that marked where the increase of deaths had occurred. The pins were scattered all throughout Japan and are marked with dates, but the area that had the most increase was a lot closer to home than expected. Which showed the reason why he called us. The news did show an increase of stabbings in the city and they were far too random for it to be a serial killer. The news failed to announce the few incidents that were a bit more violent than the others and ended with some victims being skinned alive but their skins left alongside with them. Each of those cases were separated from the stabbings and were explained in detail. I recalled seeing something like this in the Demon world. Demons hunting other demons. Skinning them alive like the humans in the files. I hadn't notice Kuwabara reading over my shoulder until he spoke. "Wow people are being skinned alive. That's creepy."

"Which is why I called you guys. These deaths aren't random. Not only are they dying before their time. People are dying from these attacks that should have survived. I gathered as much information as I could for you guys to investigate."

"Let the police handle this. I'm retired remember." Yusuke replied. I looked up from the file at the detective.

"Whoever is doing this is looking for someone or something. Mistaking these humans for whatever they're searching for. There are Hunters that use this kind of technique when hunting other demons. Skinning those alive helps preserve any ability they may have so that they could sell them later." I explained Kuwabara's face showed horror and disgust. Koenma showed such sadness and despair when looking over the photos of the humans that died from this brutality. Human or demon, no one deserved to die like this.

"Demons hunting other demons and skinning them alive huh?" Yusuke asked now seeing a reason why he is needed. Why we're all needed. "Well I guess someone has to stop this madness. First thing first. What are they searching for and who are we dealing with?" He looked at me expectantly.

"It would have to be a demon they're looking for that can hide as a human since the hunter is mistaking humans for it. As for who is doing this? I do not know. They could be looking for a profit or self-gain. According to the map here the hunter is staying close to this area." I replied pointing in the area were the most pins are marking. "There is more than one hunter though. These dates here are showing the attacks occurring on the same day and sometimes the same time in different areas of the city. There isn't enough information to tell if they are working together or not. Nor how many we're going to be dealing with. "

"Well it's a start. I'll inform Hiei as soon as I can get a hold of him as well as keep you guys updated on anything else I find. I'm going to have to go through the archives, I believe I've read something like this happening before a long time ago." Koenma added. "For now just investigate and see what other information you can find about what kind of demon they're hunting." And with that we went our separate ways.

For the next few days I watched the girl from the library from a distance when I saw her at school. She took noticed and didn't seem to mind as long as I kept a certain distance from her. If I dared to inch closer she would turn her gaze towards me and glared with those blue eyes of hers warning me not to step closer and with each time my shadow seemed to move slightly on its own when I wasn't. As if it was willing to attack me if I moved from where I was which made me feel hesitant on continuing forward. _This feeling I'm getting is familiar_. I thought as I watched her sitting in her usual spot under the shade of the cherry blossom tree growing in the center of the campus. There was something about this woman that seemed like she was hiding from someone. The way she held her guard up and how intent she was to appear human for I couldn't feel her energy slipping from her anymore. _Could she be what the hunters are after?_

I fought the uneasy feeling as I moved forward to approach her. She watched me calmly but with the intensity her eyes always held as I neared. "I mean you know harm." I said "I just wish to speak with you." I then gave her a polite smile. "My name is Minemono, Shiuichi" and to my surprise she told me her name in return and agreed to meet me in the nearby park though it didn't come without a warning. She must be stronger than she appears if she is placing a threat like that more than once. I grinned in return satisfied that I might be able to confirm my suspicions that she might be related to the case as well as get some kind of idea of what she is as a bonus.

As the time to meet her came around I watched her leave her class and began following from a distance. She didn't seem to notice me following behind her as she looked up at the sky and unfortunately didn't pick up on the energy of another demon in the area as I did. She seemed too relaxed as the sun began to set and without realizing that her shadow was dancing behind her, moving as if it had a mind of its own. I was debating on making myself known so that her pursuer would leave, but my curiosity to see her strength and ability was winning so I remained silent. I did noticed the satisfaction look on the other demon's face as he made his move to attack her. She didn't sense him quick enough to avoid his attack and was stabbed. I made my way to assist her until I heard "Hankage" and stopped in my tracks. This woman was a Hankage and knowing how these hunters thought, the pelt of a Hankage was well worth the risk of hunting in the Human world. Adding that fact that this one was female made the situation worse. They haven't been seen in centuries and know I understand why she was so guarded and how she was able to hide so well. Before I realized how grave the situation had become, she had already had the demon's shadow devour him completely disappearing and collapsed on the floor. I rushed to help her only to notice that she was completely unconscious.

I knew as soon as I pulled out the knife she was going to bleed out. I was going to need to get rid of the toxin in her system so it wouldn't cause any suspicion and get her help fast. It was a good thing that there was a hospital near here. As soon I pulled the blade out I inserted a seed that should help neutralize the poison while I get her to the hospital and dissolve in her system. I took of the light jacket I was wearing and wrapped it around her wound and applied a bit of pressure. I hid the blade in a nearby bush before I picked up the girl and held her in my arms. I will have to ask one of the others to retrieve it later. I rushed her to the hospital and as soon as I made sure she was safe in the care of the nurse and the doctor, I took out my communicator to contact the others and headed back outside. _I hadn't expected this to happen._ I thought as I regretted my diction to remain silent. As soon as the other's answered I explained the situation and had ask Yusuke to bring a pair of clothes to change into since I was covered in blood and he was heading this way. _A Hankage…I haven't seen one like her in a long time._ I thought. "So much for life being normal," I said to myself as I starred at the moon, "At least things will be interesting."

* * *

Note: enjoy again feel free to leave any reviews. The more the better.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho**

* * *

Pain was all I could feel coursing through out my body when I opened my eyes. All I can see was a bright light in a room. When the blur image became clear I could see that I'm alone in a hospital room on a bed with an arm in bandages on the other and on my side where a sharp soreness resided, it no longer stung. There were bright yellow flowers in a vase on top of the small nightstand to my left next to the window. The curtains moved slightly as the breeze from the open window came through. The sun was high in the sky, which showed that it was middle of the day. I heard the door opened and I looked to the right. The woman that came in had a surprised look on her face when she saw me the moment she looked up from her clipboard.

"Oh! You're awake. Let me go get the doctor and call your aunt in." She said before she turned around to do the task. _My aunt? That was right I'm supposed to be living with her and her family while I went to school. I'm the hospital._ I thought as I turn my gaze back out the window. I became lost in my own thoughts that I didn't hear the doctor come in and a hysterical older women with plain brown hair and eyes in her early 40s that took me a moment to recognize as my aunt.

"Let's take a look at you shall we." He said as he brought out a small flashlight and shined it in my eyes. Little purple like dots was all I could see every time blinked. "Normal," he said as he moved to check my plus and listened to my heart. I looked over to my aunt sitting down in a chair (who had calmed down greatly) to the right side of my bed. She grabbed my hand relieved that the doctor said that everything seemed to be fine as he wrote down any information he found on the clipboard. He then turned back to me and asked. "What's the last thing you remember?"

I looked at him and opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. "That's alright" he said "Take your time." I looked at the woman to my right and she reassured me by saying that everything was ok.

"How did I get here?" I manage to say with a hoarse voice.

"You were attacked sweetie. Last week." My aunt added. "One of your classmates found you and brought you here before they called me."

"My classmate?" I closed my eyes once more to think but nothing but pain came.

"He came to visit you a while ago to see how you were doing. He's quite handsome. You should have mentioned that you had such a good looking friend. Maybe invite him over. I think he's still here let me go get him." She said getting up from her seat with a look of hope on her face that bringing him will help me in some way. I rolled my eyes at her "Don't strain yourself to much. You were in such a bad state when you came in that we're surprised that you're breathing without any complications after we stabilized you. Your friend said he found you in that condition after he heard screaming. If you remember anything about the attack go ahead and call the nurse so we can call the proper authorities. You're lucky, not many people can survive a wound like that." He said before leaving the room closing the door behind him.

It wasn't long until there was a knock on the door and my aunt came in with a tall young man following behind her. Slim figure, beautiful long red hair that appeared like burnished garnet in the florescent lighting with hair falling slightly past his broad shoulders. I studied his face to find some recognition from this "classmate" of mine. Flawless skin, with feminine like features on his face, forest green eyes showing some concern as they gazed in my direction. He seems to be around the same age as me.

"I'll leave you two alone" my aunt side with a smile as I watched her turn and head out the door, "Call if you need anything." With the door closing again, I turned my gaze back at the man. I stayed quiet as I studied him some more. I find something familiar about him but for some reason the standing hairs on the back of my neck told me "danger. Then it dawned on me. He was the student from the library.

"Yes I remember now. You're Minamino-san." He gave me a polite smile in return for remembering his name. He sat down in the chair next to me.

"I found you on the ground at the park. I neutralize the toxin before bring you here. Can't help but to wonder with the amount of poison in your system why didn't paralyze you right away? You must be stronger than I anticipated."

"Ah so you were watching me." I said glaring at him. The whole time he could have warned me of my attacker but stood there and watched. "You assumed that I could handle myself and mentioned nothing about my pursuer?"

"I only wish to see what you were capable of. I had no idea you were a Hankage. I Hadn't expected it to get as bad as it did."

"Well then if had warned me in time I wouldn't be in this state."I said with a bit of anger. "So since you know what I am Minamino-san. It's only fair that I know what you are."

"In time, but for now I must take you to see a friend of mine. I will explain everything to you when we get there. Go ahead and rest." He said raising from his seat. He began walking towards the door.

"You're not a hunter?" I asked to my surprise. I was used to demons and psychics tracking me down to either kill me for my power or sell me to a breeder. This was new and strange to me. He shook his head before heading out the door he spoke. "There have been a few but I turned them away. You can relax." As soon as he left the room I closed my eyes. I should take advantage of the face that he's been _protecting_ me from the hunters. _Might as well rest. I won't be strong enough to fight off any hunters anyways._ I thought before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Note: I managed to get another chapter up. Hope you guys enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own YYH.**

* * *

It wasn't long till I could hear her fast asleep on the other side of the door. Because of the one hunter that managed to find her all the others have been trying to get to her. At least it's fair enough to say that none of them are working together.

For now at least. I could see her aunt coming back down the hall with a bag full of apples. "Oh are you finished talking?" She asked coming up to me with a smile.

"Yes but it seems she fell asleep." I replied.

"Oh I thought she might be hungry so I went and bought some apples from the corner store. They're her favorite. Here" she said handing me the bag. "Give them to her when she wakes up. I have to go home and start dinner. You're welcome to have some apples if you like. You've been kind enough to watch over her while I'm not here." The older woman had such an upbeat personality and seemed to be so full of life, as well as very talkative. From what I could tell was that she wasn't aware that her niece was a demon. "You know, from the way you're looking after her. I thought you were her boyfriend. But I know that girl prefers to keep to herself and refuses to hang around other people." She sighed "well I guess I'm just happy to see that she's at least made one friend here. Oh I needed to be going." She said before she turned around and rushed down the hall after realizing that she needed to get home.

I quietly opened the door to the room and entered. I could see the slow rising and falling of her breathing as she slept. Walking over to her, I set the bag of apples down on the nightstand next to the vase of flowers that her father brought her a few days ago. The flowers are Marsh Marigolds, also known as Kingcups, which had the meaning of wealth. From the conversation between her father and her aunt, Yuzuki came from a wealthy family and was from the United States. I was outside the door about to go in when I heard the man's voice.

 _"_ _I'm sorry. I'm supposed to be looking after her. I should have asked if she wanted me to pick her up from school. I'm sorry James. I'm so sorry." Cried the woman in the room._

 _"_ _It's not your fault Suzuki." Replied James as I hear the sound of glass being placed down on a hard surface following. "She's always been an independent girl. The only thing I was around for was training. I'll have her move to a more private room." He seems to speak with the same kind of accent his daughter spoke with._

 _"_ _Still I should have made sure she was safe. With the city getting more violent recently. I should have looked after her better."_

 _"_ _You have enough on your plate with your boys getting into trouble. You don't need to worry about Yuzuki to much. I need to learn to give her space. I was so afraid to lose her after her mother died that I started smothering her. She's a strong girl, I have faith that she'll pull through. I'll make sure after she recovers to hire a driver take her to and from school or where ever she needs to go." He sighed "I wish I could stay but I have to go back to the Sates. I have a new kid to train. Please let me know when she's awake. I'm going to speak to the boy who's been looking after her outside" He finished and I could hear footsteps heading in my direction. I had already moved away from the door and sat in the row of chairs sitting against the wall on the opposite side of the hall._

 _When he stepped out into the hall I could see clearly how the girl took after her father. His skin is light like his daughters. Very tall though not as slim as she was and had light reddish brown hair, it was clear that this man wasn't Japanese. Though unlike Yuzuki's eyes, his eyes were brown._

 _"_ _I want to thank you for helping my daughter." He said. "I don't know what I've would have done if I had lost her. I'm very grateful that you were nearby to help her. My sister tells me that you're a friend of hers."_

 _"_ _We've only recently started speaking to one another. I was on my way to meet her to return the dictionary she had lent me when I found her." I replied_

 _"_ _Well then I'm forever grateful. Thank you for looking after her here as well." He said before bowing and turning to leave._

The presence of Yusuke's energy nearby brought me back to the present. I looked down at the girl who was still sleeping and appeared to be in a deep sleep. I waited patiently in the room for Yusuke and when he entered I had to tell him it not make too much noise. The ex-detective wasn't known for his quiet approach.

"So she's sleeping now?" he asked.

I nodded "She woke up not long ago and just resting for the moment."

"Well did you learn anything from her before she fell asleep?" he asked.

"She didn't say much. Not very trusting of other people. However I did find out from her family that she's American and that she prefers to be alone." I answered.

"Well that's just great. Do you know at least why these people are after her?" he said calmly though a bit annoyed with the lack of information. I was purposely not telling him everything about what I know about the girl. As far as everyone else knew she was the demon that the hunters were looking for. I did not mention what she was for a reason, from my experience with one in past they don't like people knowing what they are for obvious reasons and have a tendency to kill anyone who knows. Fortunately for me back then, that demon manage to trust me as an ally than a threat.

"I rather have her explain that once we take her to Genkai's. She's going to need some convincing though." I replied

"Why?"

"It's because of what she is. I believe that is the main reason why they are after her but she seems to be aware that hunters are after her and may know a bit more to situation than we do. She thought I was one of the hunters that are after her."

"She has trust issues great. How are we going to protect her if she won't trust us? Koenma wants us to be her 24/7 bodyguards until he get to the bottom of why these hunters are looking for a power to take on human forms." He said a bit louder and more irritated. I motioned to Yusuke to bring down the volume of this voice in fear of waking Yuzuki. The woman was already threated by my presence and adding Yusuke to the mix wouldn't be wise if they needed to gain her trust in order to solve this case.

"I'm afraid she might not need much protecting. She's quite capable of defending herself. " I said looking over at her face she looked truly relaxed. If she is like any other demon of her kind, I could use her instinct to hunt in the shadows as an advantage to get her to stay at Genkai's and knowing that the girl prefers to be left alone, the temple is one of the best places she feel safe. "Although I believe I may have a way to get her to co-operate."

"Yeah? How?" Yusuke asked with a brow raised and crossed arms.

"Her kind love to be in areas that are secluded and have plenty of places to hide. We could use the forest that surrounds Genkai's temple to coax her into staying with us." I answered quietly.

"Of course you would know what she is," he said a sigh, "let me guess, you've ran into something like her before in the past right?"

"You could say that." I said. I know Yusuke won't pry for information but the topic is a bit sensitive. It wasn't just someone I ran into, but more like someone I was fond of and certainly someone I would never forget.

"Well then, let me head off and let the old hag know that we'll be headin over. Keep me posted on whatever is going on with this chick." Yusuke said pointing at the girl. "Will do" was my only response as I sat down in the chair next to her as Yusuke walked out the door. As soon as the door closed I turned to see Yuzuki sitting at the edge of the bed looking with the same intense glare when feeling threatened. "So I'm supposed to trust you and your friends with my life. Give me one good reason why I should co-operate with people I know nothing about?"

* * *

 **Sorry its a little boring, short, and late. Things have been a little crazy lately. Please let me know what you guys think.  
**


End file.
